Littlefoot vs. The Mummy
Littlefoot vs. The Mummy is an upcoming film planned to be made by Shadow101815 and PrinceJosh1992. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot In Thebes, Egypt, 1290 BC, high priest Imhotep has a love affair with Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. When the Pharaoh discovers the affair, Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun assassinate him. Imhotep flees, while Anck-su-Namun kills herself, intending for Imhotep to resurrect her. Imhotep and his priests steal her corpse and travel to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, but the resurrection ritual is stopped by Seti's bodyguards, the Medjai. Imhotep's priests are all mummified alive, while Imhotep himself is sentenced to suffer the Hom Dai, the worst of Egyptian curses, buried alive with flesh eating scarab beetles. Imhotep is sealed away in a sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis and kept under strict surveillance by the Medjai to prevent Imhotep's return. In 1926, Jonathan Carnahan presents his sister Evelyn, a Cairo librarian and aspiring Egyptologist, an intricate box and map, which leads to Hamunaptra. Jonathan reveals he stole the box from an American adventurer, Rick O'Connell, who encountered the city while in the French Foreign Legion. Rick makes a deal with Evelyn to lead them there if they release him from prison. Rick leads Evelyn and her party to the city, where the group encounters a band of American treasure hunters guided by Rick's cowardly colleague Beni Gabor. The expeditions are attacked by the Medjai, led by the warrior Ardeth Bay. Despite Ardeth's warning of the city's evil, the two expeditions continue to excavate. Evelyn searches for the famous Book of the Living, a book made of pure gold. Instead of finding the book, she, Rick, and Jonathan stumble upon the statue of Anubis and the remains of Imhotep buried underneath. The team of Americans, meanwhile, discover the black Book of the Dead, accompanied by canopic jars carrying Anck-su-Namun's preserved organs. At night, Evelyn takes the Book of the Dead and reads a page aloud, accidentally awakening Imhotep. The expeditions return to Cairo, but Imhotep follows them with the help of Beni. Imhotep returns to full strength by killing the Americans one by one, and brings the ten plagues back to Egypt. Seeking a way to stop Imhotep, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan meet Ardeth at a museum. Ardeth hypothesizes that Imhotep wants to resurrect Anck-su-Namun again and plans to do so by sacrificing Evelyn. Evelyn believes that if the Book of the Dead brought Imhotep back to life, the Book of the Living can kill him again, and deduces the book's whereabouts. Imhotep corners the group with an army of slaves. Evelyn agrees to accompany Imhotep if he spares the rest of the group. The villains kidnap Webby and the boys. Imhotep, Evelyn, and Beni return to Hamunaptra, pursued by Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth. Imhotep prepares to sacrifice Evelyn, but she is rescued after an intense battle with Imhotep's mummified priests. When Evelyn reads from the Book of Amun-Ra, Imhotep becomes mortal again and Rick forces him into the River of Death. Imhotep leaves the world of the living, vowing revenge. While looting treasure from the pyramid, Beni accidentally sets off an ancient booby trap and is trapped by a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs as Hamunaptra collapses into the sand. Ardeth rides away as Rick and Evelyn kiss and, with Jonathan, ride off into the sunset on a pair of camels laden with Beni's treasure. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Ali, Bron, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Zuba, Florae, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Genie, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby Doo, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Djon, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. * The reason why Scrooge McDuck and his nephews are in this film is because some episodes of DuckTales takes place in Ancient Eygpt. *The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire will work for Imhotep. * The reason why Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang are in this film is because both The Mummy and Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy are all based in Egypt. * The reason why Genie is in this film is because both Aladdin and The Mummy are all based in hot anicent deserts. * ''The Mummy ''and ''Pokemon: The First Movie ''were released in theaters in 1999, the same year that both ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost ''and ''The Looney Tunes Hall of Fame ''were released on VHS and DVD in 1999. *This film will be dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith, who composed the score to the real film, and died from colon cancer on July 21, 2004. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:TheAngryPepe